


still

by you_makemyday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_makemyday/pseuds/you_makemyday





	still

wonwoo lay in bed, frozen. 

it's not like he wanted this. when he went to bed he had the intention to just lay down and fall asleep. simple, uneventful.

but, of course, his mind had other plans for him. it started out with him looking out the window and seeing the cars passing by. then, he looked at the curtains moving lightly due to the wind coming through the slightly cracked window. the wind was also moving a little dreamcatcher (mingyu thought was cute, he honestly kinda hated it) back and forth.

it was driving him insane.

the thought that everything was always moving was nausea inducing for wonwoo. he felt his breath stutter, his head swimming thinking that stillness doesn't exist in the world, and it never could. feeling his own heart beating didn't help his racing mind at all.

his hands felt jittery, his chest heavy, his head pounding, his mind out of control. wonwoo just wanted to sleep.

vaguely, he felt some movement at the other side of the bed. moving, everything always moving. a hand touched his chest. his eyes snapped open. his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

mingyu was looking at him with concern written all over his half-asleep face.  
-are you okay? you're breathing weird.

wonwoo made a noise that even he didn't know the meaning of. he just didn't know how to respond, or what. all he knew is he wanted to stop thinking, right now. he grabbed mingyu's face and kissed him, all his thoughts immediately being filled with mingyu, and mingyu's smell, and mingyu's soft lips, mingyu's hands touching his sides, grabbing his hair.

when they pulled away, wonwoo's mind was at peace, his body growing incredibly tired.

he lay his head on mingyu's chest, his arms hugging his waist, almost on instinct. his eyes finally surrendered to sleep hearing the beat of his lover's heart, feeling the hands running through his hair, the sudden calmness in the room. this was the stillness he was looking for.


End file.
